


Eternité

by Nelja



Category: Lady of the Shard (Webcomic)
Genre: Deities, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sharing a Body
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Elles sont deux humaines qui s'aiment, et deux déesses, même si cela semble étrange.Et elles sont encore autre chose, car aucune d'entre elle n'est désormais seule dans son propre esprit.





	Eternité

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers sur tout le webcomics, puisque c'est une façon pour moi d'étendre un peu la fin avec mes headcanons. :-)

Elle n'était pas faite pour devenir une déesse, pense-t-elle.

Elle était faite pour être une simple Acolyte, une humaine follement amoureuse d'une déesse. Peut-être pour avoir des miettes de son attention et de son affection ! Pour être heureuse même ! Mais veiller sur le monde, échapper à la mort, connaître ce bonheur pour toujours... cela semble trop pour quelqu'un comme elle.

 _Mais si,_ lui dit Phoenix, une voix qui résonne dans sa tête, une caresse dans ses cheveux. _Tu as été choisie. Trois fois._

Quand Phoenix, frappée par sa douceur et sa dévotion pour la Déesse, a décidé qu'elle devait être la prochaine de sa lignée. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était la seule possible, mais parce qu'elle pouvait reprendre le bon chemin quand Phoenix s'était perdue, avec toute l'Etoile Brûlante. Qui d'autre comprendrait pleinement un héritage né d'un doux baiser de la Déesse ?

Quand la Déesse a découvert en son coeur qu'elle l'aimait suffisamment pour sauver sa vie en sacrifiant sa divinité, lui laissant un fragment de pouvoir, minuscule, mais suffisant.

Quand l'Ancien Dieu a décidé de ne pas détruire le monde pour un baiser de sa part.

 _Cela te dérange-t-il que je l'aie embrassée, que je lui aie pardonné ?_ demande l'Acolyte à Phoenix. _Je sais que c'est elle qui t'a tuée, qui t'a transformée en monstre._

Elle aime Phoenix. Au début, peut-être s'est-elle intéressée à elle pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait faire autre chose qu'adorer la Déesse. Mais maintenant, l'admiration et l'affection sont plus profondes. C'est une voix dans sa tête, amicale et bienveillante. Mais c'est aussi une part d'elle, parfois minuscule, parfois se répandant en elle pour lui donner de la force, puis refluant, comme les vagues de l'Etoile Océan.

 _Je ne dirais pas que je le comprends,_ répond Phoenix. _Mais cela ne fait que prouver que j'ai raison. Tu es une déesse de compassion, depuis toujours. Tu l'a montré avec moi. Les pouvoirs sont venus après._

Ce n'est pas venu après, pense l'Acolyte. Si elle n'avait pas eu les pouvoirs d'une déesse pendant quelques instants, elle n'est pas certaine qu'elle aurait jamais pu comprendre l'Ancien Dieu et sa solitude.

Mais elle est heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Elle ne partage pas ces pensées. Mais il lui semble que Phoenix les entend quand même, faiblement. Il lui semble entendre les pensées de Phoenix. _Et maintenant, va embrasser ta déesse. Une fois pour moi, vingt fois pour toi_.

Ses joues s'échauffent, comme sous les tendres rayons du nouveau soleil.

* * *

Elle n'était pas faite pour devenir une déesse, pense-t-elle.

Tout a commencé avec cette erreur. Si elle avait refusé le don de l'Ancien Dieu, que se serait-il passé ? Peut-être leur monde d'origine serait-il encore là, peut-être des milliards d'humains n'auraient-ils pas péri.

 _Naaaan._ dit la voix de l'Ancien Dieu dans sa tête. _J'aurais pu le détruire à l'instant, parce que j'étais énervée contre toi. Ou quand tu serais morte. Tu n'aurais jamais rencontré notre petite Acolyte. Et ce monde que nous avons créé ensemble est mieux, de toute façon. Ne te fais pas de souci._

La Déesse sourit.

 _Tu n'es pas si mauvaise que tu le crois._ pense-t-elle.

_J'étais exactement aussi mauvaise que ça. Créatrice, c'est le principe. Ce que je crois est vrai._

_Mais tu as changé._

_J'ai changé parce que je voulais que les humains m'aiment. Et j'ai réussi ! Avec ton aide, ensemble pour toujours, comme nous le voulions au bon vieux temps !_

Elle s'interrompt.

_Ce n'était pas la façon la plus facile, pourtant, la plus amusante. Devenir part de toi, comprendre que c'est cruel de blesser les autres, même s'ils sont à moi. Je n'aurais pas dû leur faire ça, et surtout, je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça juste par jalousie._

La Déesse ne peut pas répondre à cela ; un oui comme un non seraient cruels.

_Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire ça, à elle. Ne lui dis pas que je suis désolée ! C'est un secret ! Elle doit penser que je la trouve juste mignonne._

_Je crois qu'elle sait._ objecte la Déesse.

_Ca ne compte pas, elle le penserait même si ce n'était pas vrai ! Au fait, je crois que tu as pris de moi aussi. Tu utilises plus de pouvoir._

La Déesse réfléchit. C'est sans doute vrai. Elle avait coutume de s'effacer, de penser que les humains n'avaient pas besoin des dieux, de n'utiliser ses talents que pour réparer ses propres erreurs. Mais maintenant qu'elle a effleuré le souvenir d'avoir créé le monde, sa responsabilité lui semble plus vaste.

Elle espère qu'elle saura rester sage. Elle continue à espérer qu'un jour plus personne n'aura besoin d'une protectrice.

_Mais oui. Et puisque nous parlons de sagesse, il me semble que tu avais un rendez-vous avec ta Grande Prêtresse ? Fais-moi plaisir, embrasse-la une fois pour moi. Grâce à moi, tu as tout le temps du monde pour être seule avec elle ensuite..._

Oui, pense-t-elle. Elles ont des devoirs, des responsabilités, mais la moitié de l'éternité est encore tout le temps du monde.

* * *

L'Acolyte et la Déesse échangent un long baiser dans le jardin du Temple, les lèvres douces et ardentes. Sans responsabilité, sans penser à l'avenir, comme deux humaines aux coeurs qui battent fort, sûres de la solidité de leur amour mais toujours émerveillées comme au premier jour.

Elles étaient peut-être faites pour ça. Ou pour plus.

Les vents cosmiques tournent, et l'instant d'après, elles sont une humaine et une déesse qui s'étreignent, elles sont deux déesses, trois, quatre.

Leur amour déborde de leur coeur pour obtenir une part même du cosmos, une part qui a contribué à rendre l'univers meilleur, une part éternelle.


End file.
